Roads to Peace
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: During the hardest fight in his young life, Naruto is teleported from the Ninja World and lands on a strange world filled with anthropomorphic creatures. He begins a great journey across the fabric of space and time. When he returns to the Ninja World, he will shake it to its core.
1. Information

During the hardest fight in his young life, Naruto is teleported from the Ninja World and lands on a strange world filled with anthropomorphic creatures. He begins a great journey across the fabric of space and time. When he returns to the Ninja World, he will shake it to its core.

* * *

**My reason for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**

It will start at the Sasuke Retrieval Arch and will over to the 4th Shinobi War.

I have read other people's take on Sonic crossing with Naruto and I really loved them. Sonic is also one of my childhood greats and I still like it to this day.

I wanted to make a different version of my other Naruto cross Sonic story, this will not be replacing the other one but will be a different take and with have more crossovers.

Naruto will have fewer powers in this one and will be mostly Chaos and Bijuu based. He will have Water and Wind styles.

This crossover will contain Naruto – Sonic – Star Trek – Halo – Ringworld

It may also have Jak and Daxter – Star Fox

The Halo aspect will be very little in comparison to the Sonic and Star Trek crossovers.

I'm still thinking if I want to cross this story with others.

The idea for this fan fiction came from Naruto's Quest for Power By: Kamen Rider Decade Complete. I would like to thank the writer for the inspiration.

* * *

**What powers and abilities will Naruto Uzumaki have in this fan fiction?**

He will have Wind and Water affinities.

He will have Chakra Chains.

He will have Chaos powers.

He will have Super, Hyper, Darkspine, Tailed Beast (Creature), and Chakra Mode (E.g. 9 Tailed Chakra Mode) transformations.

Godly Endurance and Chakra Reserves.

Anti-Gravity powers. (Think a more extreme version of the Mass Inverter gun from Jak III but using his hands and not a gun)

Psychokinesis/Telekinesis.

From Matatabi he will have Blue Fire powers and very Flexible, Agile and Immunity to Genjutsu.

From Chomei he will get Powder/Dust abilities, Harder Skin and Vibration reading.

From Kurama he will get Negative Emotion Sensing, Sonic Roar and 9-Tails Beam.

From Juubi he will get Malleable Chakra and Yin-Yang Release.

He will be very intelligent, powerful, and godlike, he also will have a great understanding of science.

He will have weapons training. (Guns, Kunai, Swords and Staff)

* * *

**What language will everyone be speaking and who will be the pairing?**

The language will be English and no mixing with others. I will also not be including stuttering or coughing in speech but I will state that they are doing so.

This will be a harem and Naruto will be with:

Blaze the Cat (Will become Blaze the Cat-girl)

Fem Matatabi

Fem Chomei

Koyuki Kazahana

Hinata Hyuuga

Mitsuki Uchiha (OC)

Kurotsuchi

Fem Kurama

Fem Juubi

* * *

**I may also add (This will depend on if I can be bothered to adding more girls and if you people want me to add them):**

Ino Yamanaka

Inner Sakura Haruno

Krystal (If I add more crossovers)

Shizune (Will be made younger if picked)

Anko Mitarashi

Yakumo Kurama

Hana Inuzuka

Tsume Inuzuka (Will be made younger if picked)

Mei Terumi (Will be made younger if picked)

Ayame Ichiraku

Hanabi Hyuuga (Will be made older if picked)

Ameyuri Ringo

Hitomi Hyuuga (Hanabi and Hinata's mother (Alive in this story) Will be made younger if picked))

Tsunade Senju (Will be made younger if picked)

Fem Kami

Fem Yami

Fem Shinigami

Rouge the Bat (Will be made Bat-Girl if picked)

Lupe the Wolf (Will be made Wolf-Girl if picked)

Conquering Storm (Will be made Lynx-Girl if picked)

Nicole the Lynx (Will be made Lynx-Girl if picked)

Kurenai Yuuhi (Will be made younger if picked)

Karin Uzumaki

Kin Tsuchi

Ryuuzetsu

Karui

Fem Gaara (If I make the character a girl)

Fem Haku (If I make the character a girl)

Tenten

Temari

* * *

(Fuu and Yugito won't be in this story because they are already dead. Shion and Amaru won't be in this also.)

Characters will be out of character and might not be like their cannon counterparts. Yahiko is still alive and Nagato isn't zombie like and connected to that device. Juubi and Shinju are separate entities.

This will feature bashing of characters. Normal Sakura will be bashed for a bit, Sasuke will too. Kiba will be bashed more.

* * *

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

"_**Sonic"**_ = Kurama and Tailed Beast speech

'_**Sonic'**_ = Kurama and Tailed Beast thought

"SONIC" = Inner Sakura speech

'SONIC' = Inner Sakura thought

"**Sonic"** = Mobian speech

'**Sonic'** = Mobian thought


	2. Chapter 1

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

_**"******__S_onic" = Kurama and Tailed Beast speech

_**'******__So_nic' = Kurama and Tailed Beast thought

"SONIC" = Inner Sakura speech

'SONIC' = Inner Sakura thought

**"Sonic"** = Mobian speech

**'Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

This story will have nothing to do with my Chaos Naruto story but it will have Naruto using more Chaos powers and more Bijuu powers.

I still will continue my other stories but this one will be slightly different, I'm going to try and cut down on my descriptions of already cannon characters only summing them up in smaller sentences instead of paragraphs, while fan made characters will get larger explanations.

Anyway I hope you'll love this new take on Naruto with Chaos powers and whole new story.

* * *

**Roads to Peace**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

**600 Years Ago – Unknown Room – Unknown time**

In a massive room with strange black patterns written into the floor, a elderly man is stood. He has a long beard and short light greyish-coloured shaggy hair that is spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns. He wears a white full-length haori with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. On the back of his cloak is a reflection of a seal that had a red _Rinnegan_ with nine red magatama in three rows beneath the _Rinnegan_ seal. He is holding a Shakujo. This is the Sage of the Six Paths.

Orbiting him in a circle are ten creatures, all of them massive in comparison to the man and all of varying degrees of heights. All looking at the elderly man with wonder to why they were here.

The first one has 1 Tail. Shukaku is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The second one has 2 Tails. Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames and has black patterns on its body and a full black underside. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

The next one has 3 Tails. Isobu resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are red with yellow pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed.

The forth one has 4 Tails. Son Goku is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails. It also has elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown, both fangs and horns have got dark tips.

The succeeding one in the circle has 5 Tails. Kokuo resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and two shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-coloured spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

The following one has 6 Tails. Saiken resembles a large blueish white bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacle eyes and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

The seventh one has 7 Tails. Chomei resembles a blue, armored rhinoceros beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all-growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs. The legs are also covered by the blue armor, with the exception of extreme ends that are green.

Next has 8 Tails. Gyuki is an Ox Oni with four long horns on its head. It also has straight teeth. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Its lower half is made up of its tails, which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the arms of an octopus.

The ninth one has 9 Tails. Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes; it possesses the upper-body structure of a human female, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The back legs are fox like. It has a foxlike face with black lips, black nose and black around its eyes that also go on to the ears.

The last one has 10 Tails. Juubi is a full black humanoid with a female figure. Its head is connected straight to the upper body without a neck but no features of a face except for a single large eye that is purple that has a pupil and three rings around it with nine tomoes. It has five horns on its head, the outer ones are spiked while the two inner and the center one are flatter. It has opposable thumbs on its clawed hands and has human like feet with claws.

"I'm sorry to say this… but I don't have long any more. My time in this world is almost over. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama, Juubi…" The old man calmly and tiredly stated to the beasts, getting looks of shock, sadness and fear.

_**"******__W_hat, you can't go!" Kurama shouted sadly, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_**"******__W_hat will we do? If you die we won't have anywhere to go and nothing to do…" Matatabi mutters sadly as she looks to the sage.

_**"******__You_ promised to always look out for us." Isobu tells him sadly.

"Even though I will ascend and leave this world, I will always watch over and guide all of you. You shall always be together… no matter how far apart you are." He tells them before looking ahead endlessly. He then looks back up to the Tailed Beasts. "I have had one last vision." He tells them, getting the attention of all of them.

_**"******__A v_ision? What of?" Saiken asks.

"The next savior…" He tells them, getting shocks from all of them.

_**"******__Th_e next?" Juubi asks in shock, although not from a mouth but using her mind to voice her thoughts.

"I have a last mission for you all… you need to find, and protect the 'Child of Prophecy'. I am not sure who the person will be, but her or him will be brought up in the abhorrence, mourning and misery of many, however this person will put their life on the line for the sake of them, you and will never surrender to the veil of the night. This child will be one of your containers but I don't know who's. This person will lead the world into light… or into darkness but no matter what he will alter the world forever."

_**"******__Wh_at will we do until then?" Chomei mutters in question.

"You will live your life to the fullest… but… Juubi…" He tells them before addressing the said Bijuu with a sad face. "I'm sorry… but you are too dangerous to anyone… except the next… this person will be able to contain your power and more, until that time, you will have to wait in the second moon until it's time for you to return to this plan, when released, you will be sealed inside the savior."

All the Bijuu look at him in shock, before Juubi asks a question. _**"What will happen to Shinju…?"**_

He looks down sadly and sighs in defeat. "I've been forced to seal the body in the first moon. The powers Shinju has are beyond measure… I've tried to talk, but…" He looks up tiredly.

_**"******__Shin_ju doesn't want to listen… I'm guessing Shinju wants to use the powers of darkness on the world and turn everything under its control." Shukaku summarizes sadly, depressed that he can't help a fellow Tailed Beast.

The Sage nods before looking around at the Bijuu with a small smile. "You will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. Until that time… my children…"

When he finishes a bright light emerges from him that encompasses the room and the Bijuu.

**Present Day – Land of Fire – Valley of the End – 19:00 Monday**

A massive valley is seen with a single waterfall falling down into it. On both sides are massive stone statues of two men, both wearing similar armor and both holding swords. The one on the left has messy spiky hair that is pulled back while the one on the right has flat hair, which is also pulled back. They are Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju respectively.

The statues and parts of the valley appear to be damaged but to what reason? At the bases of the statue stand two boys.

One is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is a dark-skinned ninja who has the red and black _Sharingan_ eyes with three tomoe and has black sclera; he also has long and bushy gray hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back along with white shorts. He has giant wing like hands on his back and a mark on his nose. He also wears a headband with the Konoha symbol on it.

He is hurt badly with many cuts and wounds.

He is looking over to the statue of Hashirama to see his old friend and now enemy.

Naruto Uzumaki. He has red eyes with slits eyes and blond, spiky hair; thick whisker marks on his face and has tan skin. He wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He has a blood red and bubbly cloak around him with a tail and fox ears.

Naruto has got two bloody holes in his body; one next to his heart and the other is in his shoulder. He is hurt bad and bloody.

Both boys get into poses; Naruto starts to create a blue and red ball in his hand, the _Demon Fox Rasengan_. Sasuke though charges up a load of black lightning, the _Black Chidori_.

Both then jump to each other with their attacks in hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouts as he draws closer.

"SASUKE!" The blond roars, as he got closer to his former friend.

Both scream loudly as both their attacks collide together in an inferno of light, a black sphere then forms, slowly grows and encompasses them. It grows quite large before cracking and exploding.

Sasuke then shot out of the exploding sphere and slammed into the cliff, his skin is now pale, his hair is shorter and black, and his eyes are also black with white sclera. His eyes open as he looks at the explosion sight; he notices something odd, a missing Naruto and a bright light. The light fades away and he then passes out.

A blue bloody headband drops next to him dully.

Suddenly someone else drops into the area next to Sasuke and is looking around for Naruto.

This person is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky silver hair that goes to one side and has dark-coloured eyes. He wears the standard attire of the forces and has short metal-plated gloves. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye that has the _Sharingan_, and a mask, which obscures the lower half of his face. He also wears a chain necklace.

"There's Sasuke… but where is Naruto?" He asks no one as he looks around. Suddenly something else drops down beside him.

Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit consisting of a blue vest with a seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

Pakkun sniffs the air before looking to Kakashi. "Naruto and Sasuke did fight here, Naruto seems to have won… but his trace ends here… almost as if he just vanished."

Kakashi looks at his dog summons in shock before picking up Sasuke and slinging him onto his shoulder. "Is there anything of Naruto?"

Pakkun shakes his head negatively with a frown.

Kakashi sighs and looks down sadly. "I failed Sensei and Tsunade will kill me when I get back…" He mutters.

**Unknown Place – Unknown Time **

_**"******__Na_ruto." A deep but soft voice sounded from nowhere.

A wounded Naruto stirs slightly; his blood red chakra cloak has vanished and he hasn't got his blue headband on anymore.

_**"******__Na_ruto." The same voice echoed, much louder this time.

Naruto opens his eyes and notices the beautiful blue sky, but something is different, he feels a load of air slamming into his back, which is heating him up. He opens his eyes again, trying to focus and notices he's moving through clouds and they are receding from him. "What the…" He mumbles tiredly and weakly.

_**"******__Tha_nk god you're awake… you have no idea how worried I was…" The voice tells him sincerely. _**"And 'what the' indeed… look down."**_ It continues and orders him.

"You were worried about me… Kyuubi? I don't know what to make of that…" He mutters in shock before turning his head to look behind him. He can see a city made up of cream and gray buildings, all of varying styles, shapes and sizes. He can see a air field, a stadium and a castle, he can also make out small huts and lakes. The entire city is surrounded by trees, which are also surrounded by a cream barrier. "W-what?! Where am I?" He shouts weakly.

_**"******__I do_n't know, but we won't survive this fall even if we did put a chakra barrier up… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… it's mine for not being strong enough… although none of us could have done anything about this since we were sucked up by a random portal." Naruto tells the voice honestly with a weak foxy smirk.

_**"******__Na_ruto?"

"I just wish I could let you out… so you don't die along with me…"

_**"******__W_-what?" The voice roars out in shock.

"I wish you didn't have to die with me… you deserve to live, Kyuubi… I'm sorry…" He tells the voice sadly and outloud.

_**"******__Wh_y?"

"Because… you're innocent… I wanted to help you with your anger and get to know you better… but it seems I won't get the chance now…" He answers.

Naruto then notices the sky and clouds are very far from him now, meaning he's closer to the ground.

_**"… ******__N_aruto…" 

"I mean… you were always there for me… and yet I never thanked you… well I do, Kyuubi. Thank you for being there for and with me throughout these years."

_**"… ******__Ku_rama…" 

"What?" He asks confused with word.

_**"******__Th_at's my name… my true name is Kurama… and I'm not letting you go now damn it!" The voice shouts with conviction.

Naruto then feels a massive burst of chakra from within and starts to coat Naruto, acting like a shield for him this time although some of the smaller wounds are healing.

_**"******__I'_m not letting you go!" The voice thunders from within while the coat around Naruto gets thicker.

The orange wearing ninja then slams into the floor and everything goes black for him.

**Village Hidden by Rain – Temple – 20:00 Monday**

Inside a metallic temple with power lines and rowed ducts connecting to it, and skyscrapers around it, 10 people are stood in a massive circle, they are all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Outside it the temple lying down is both Matatabi and Chomei, who are knocked out with a massive gap between them. On the floor around them are patterns which lead back into the temple to the circle where the Akatsuki are, which leads to another side of the room.

One is Deidara. Deidara has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair that he is drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye conceals a scope. He also has mouths in each of the palms of his hands. On his right index finger was his teal Akatsuki ring. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes.

Second is Hidan. Hidan has medium-length silver hair that is slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wears his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He also has dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger. He has his red Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back.

The third is known as Nagato Uzumaki. Nagato is a fair-skinned middle-aged man with chin-length red hair and Rinnegan eyes that is a light purple with a pupil and several rings around it. He is wearing a high collar cloak of the Akatsuki that is black with red clouds and a red inside. He has a ring on his right index finger.

Fourth is Yahiko. Yahiko has fair skin, short spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a high collar cloak of the Akatsuki. He also carries a relatively large sword. On his right thumb, he wears a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring.

The fifth is Konan. Konan has blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She wears the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger. She also wears orange nail polish. She also wears a pair of blue pants that also functions as her shoes.

Kisame Hoshigaki is the sixth one. Kisame is a very tall and muscular shinobi, and is the tallest member in Akatsuki and was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance; complete with pale, blue-grey, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He also wears dark-purple nail polish. He wears his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger.

On his back is the Samehada sword. It's wrapped in bandages, which covers it entirety from the top to its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull.

Seventh is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which is obscured by the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak he wears. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. He also has long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He wears the forehead protector of his home village with a horizontal line gouged through. On his right ring finger is his Akatsuki ring. He also wears purple nail polish on his fingers and toes.

Eighth is Kakuzu. Kakuzu is a tan-skinned, tall man with a very muscular build. He wears a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes have are unusual, with green irises, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle. He also wears dark red nail polish and his dark green Akatsuki ring placed on his left middle finger. You can see some of his arm, you can see that they are covered with various stitches and primarily appear to be sowed together.

Ninth is Sasori. He has wide brown eyes and short, messy red hair. He wears his Akatsuki robe along with a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb. He also wears teal nail polish on his fingernails.

Tenth is Kyusuke. He has long black hair and black-coloured cat-like pupils. He wears a black Amegakure forehead protector with a slit though the middle. He has black markings around and below his eyes. He wears the Akatsuki cloak with blue pants under is and sandals. His fingernails are painted black and his toenails. He also wears his green Akatsuki ring on his right little finger.

"Are you ready, Nagato?" The blue haired female asks, directing her question to the red haired male with the Rinnegan.

"Yes, I'm ready to summon the Juubi from the second moon, thanks to the reading of shrine dedicated to the Tailed Beasts. The 2 and 7 Tailed Beasts are connected to the seal, which will allow me to do this." He tells them all before placing his hands together in prayer. "_Summoning: Juubi_!" He shouts loudly. The designs around the Tailed Beasts and Akatsuki members glow and draw power from all of them, the energy then goes to a massive free space outside the building and a huge cloud materializes in the place where the energy meets.

**Village Hidden by Rain – Temple – 20:05 Monday**

When the cloud starts to dissipate, Juubi appears in all her magnificence. She flickers her single eye open in a drowsy fashion but can't keep it open so she rubs it and opens it fully. She glances to the now waking Matatabi before turning to Chomei who also appears to be stirring. She then looks around the raining setting and sees the village before sniffing the air. She then looks down to the gathered Akatsuki members before gazing into Nagato's eyes.

"Juubi… I am Nagato Uzumaki and we are the Akatsuki." Nagato tells the giant shadow like beast.

Juubi continues to look at him. _**"I know who and what you are… while you have his eyes, you are not the one father spoke of… you aren't the 'Child of Prophecy'…"**_ She tells him before she looks to Itachi, and her eye widens, gaining the attention of all of them.

Konan looks at Nagato who seems in shock and disbelief at what the entity told him.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asks, slightly unnerved by the fact that the 10 Tails in looking at him.

Juubi looks at him more before answering. _**"But you are connected strongly to the Child of Prophecy, Nagato. I know who he is now… because of him"**_ She states before pointing to Itachi.

"Who is it?" Kisami asks with a grin.

_**"******__He _is someone you both know… he seems to be Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… the one who holds the one you call… Kyuubi." She tells them, getting shocks from all of them, but mostly Itachi and Nagato.

"Another Uzumaki? It can't be." Nagato mutters as he looks down sadly. "I'm not the only one…" He states happily before looking up at Juubi.

Juubi then looks to a different direction. _**"Hmm… I need to find him to prepare him."**_ She mumbles before looking down at Nagato. _**"Nagato Uzumaki, I will tell you that in a few years, everything is going to go haywire, I ask of you, in your quest for peace, that you help your cousin with your group and nation on his path to peace, like Yahiko's dream there, to bring peace to the world. Will you aid him, will you join him in yours and his dream to unite the world from the night and rain and bring about a light and sunny age?"**_

"Why would he need me… why would you ask me and us to do such a thing?" Nagato asks with a raised eyebrow, not knowing the reasoning behind Juubi. While Yahiko was surprised at the analogy that Juubi declared, almost sounding like him when he wanted to clear the rain over the Village Hidden by Rain.

_**"******__Beca_use you have a great heart, while the group here has… missing ninja or renegades, you all follow Yahiko's original vision of a peaceful world. Your eyes are like fathers… Besides… would you really fight your family?" The 10 Tailed beast tells him in a matter of fact like way.

"You're right… I wouldn't fight my own cousin to the death…" He calmly states before he looks to Yahiko, who shrugs his shoulders. The red haired, pale skinned male then turns back to face Juubi with a serious gaze and his Rinnegan glowing. "We will continue our path to peace, but we will work along side Naruto." He declares.

_**"******__Goo_d… I must warn you… there's a group coming soon known as Maaya… who also want peace but in a different way." She tells them as she places her hands on Matatabi and Chomei.

"Okay." Nagato replies back with a smile.

"Don't worry, they won't stand a chance against us!" Yahiko declares with a grin and with booming confidence.

"They will be great gifts for Jashin." Hidan boasts.

Juubi, Chomei and Matatabi then vanish in a black flash.

Nagato then turns to his fellow Akatsuki members and addresses them. "Okay… that was interesting."

"Nagato, this Maaya group will need to be found and watched… if they are like use but with a darker goal we need to find out where, and where they are and their goals." Yahiko tells him seriously, getting nods from Itachi and Konan.

"I agree, Kyusuke will go and find them alongside Kakuzu." Konan adds, getting nods from the two stated people.

"Itachi and Kisame, I want you to go to Konoha, find my cousin and bring him here so we can help him in training…"

"Got it." Itachi states calmly before the group all goes their separate ways, leaving Konan, Nagato and Yahiko alone.

"I think we need to contact our old sensei." Konan tells them when the others have left hearing range.

**Konoha – Konoha Gates – 20:20 Monday**

We now see a massive wooden and stone wall, with a green gate made from wood, which inside holds Konoha, a massive village with wooden and stone buildings and a massive mountain on the furthest edge with four faces carved into it.

Although Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru and Rock Lee have returned and are now in hospital, a number of people were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return.

One is a short pink haired, fair skinned girl who wears a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector that she used to accentuate her face. This is Sakura Haruno.

Next is a female who is fair skinned with blue eyes with long blind hair in a high ponytail and a bang over the right side of her face. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt. She is Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata Hyuuga is the next one. She had dark blue hair and pale skin. She also has pale, no reflective lavender eyes with no pupils, the Byakugan. Her hair is short and hime-styled with chin length strands framing her face. She wears a cream coloured hooded jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants and her headband around her neck.

Next was Shino Aburame. Shino is the tallest of the rookies. He has bushy brown hair, fair skin and wears black glasses to cover his eyes. He has sea green jacket with a high upturned color with brown pants.

Next is Tenten. She has brown hair that is in Chinese-style buns and has grey eyes. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow buttons and dark green pants with blue sandals.

Also waiting is Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage. Tsunade is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She has a rather large bust. She often wears a grass-green haori with the symbol for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and has a blue diamond on her forehead.

"I hope they're alright…" Tenten states, bringing everyone out of his or her blank stares.

"Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back." Sakura declares loudly.

"I HOPE NARUTO HURT HIM… HE BETRAYED THE VILLAGE AND HURT YOU, REMEMBER?" A voice inside Sakura announced.

'But that was the fault of the _Curse Mark_!'

"NO, IT WASN'T, SASUKE WAS BAD LUCK TO BEGIN WITH, NARUTO IS MUCH BETTER, AT LEAST HE WOULD HAVE RETURNED YOUR AFFECTION BUT NO." Inner Sakura retorted.

'Y-you like Naruto?! That idiot!?' She mentally shouted back to her Inner self.

"YES, I DO LIKE HIM." The inner persona replies to her vessel.

"You know you shouldn't doubt Naruto, he always keeps his promises." Hinata stuttered out.

"You got that right, he beat up Neji for him hurting you." Ino butted in with a grin.

Before the conversation could continue, Kakashi dropped down with Sasuke on his shoulder in front of them.

Tsunade ran over and looked Sasuke over before turning to Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asks with deep worry and fear.

"Yes, where is he?" Tsunade asks in a dark tone.

Kakashi looks down in sadness before addressing the Hokage. "I don't know… when I arrived on the scene Sasuke was out cold but Naruto was nowhere in sight… all I found was this." He tells her before showing her the headband that belonged to Naruto.

Hinata gasps loudly while tears start to form in her eyes. Ino is also shocked. Sakura is shocked too, but mostly to Sasuke, Inner Sakura is saddened by the fact that Naruto has vanished. Tsunade looks at it sadly and sighs in a defeated fashion.

"Hokage, my Kikaichu are telling me something about the headband." Shino announces.

"What is it, Shino?" Tsunade asks the bug user.

"They are telling me a strange energy covers that band, they say that the band and in turn Naruto experienced something bizarre during the battle against Sasuke. They also tell me that the energy isn't chakra but something more… exotic." He tells them.

The others, minus Sasuke are shocked and surprised at the answer provided by Shino. Tsunade then breaks them out of their thoughts.

"Well… we'll have to deal with this later, let's get Sasuke to the hospital… I need to gather the council…"

Hinata looks down sadly before Tsunade looks at her with a worrying gaze, she then looks at the headband. "Here, Hinata, you have his headband…"

Hinata looks at her with wide eyes, she then stammers out. "I can't, I can't take this…"

"Take it, I know you love the dense brat… so you have it." She tells her like she's discussing the weather.

Hinata then takes it from her carefully and watches as the stunning Hokage walks off back into the village, leaving her and Shino together. Hinata then starts to cry.

Shino then walks over to her. "Although I don't know him like most of the others, I'm sure he's fine, he is unpredictable after all. I'm sure he'll be back." He tells her reassuringly.

Both then walk back into the village.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – 10:00 Sunday**

Nearly a week has gone by and as of yet, no sighting or anything about Naruto. Kiba, Choji and Neji are now fully healed. Shikamaru and Rock Lee didn't need much attention. Sasuke although still unconscious had recovered quickly due to smaller injuries and chakra exhaustion, the blood on him mostly belonged to Naruto.

The Civilian Council forced her to put down that he'd gone rogue and with a SS rank, they then forced her to tell the populace about Naruto's burden. But Tsunade then told everyone about Naruto's parents and heritage.

The civilian's didn't believe it at first until she showed them prove of his birth certificate which was signed by the former 3rd Hokage's late wife as a witness and also had the parents signatures, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Most the civilians then felt bad about themselves but some still thought it was a lie.

The sensei's already knew but Naruto's friends were completely shocked, they became even more so when Tsunade told them how Naruto was treated at the hands of the villagers.

Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Inner Sakura were shocked and appalled at the village, some of them were planning revenge but chose against it and began to train to honor the fallen hero and friend.

Kiba didn't know what to do but then thought Naruto was Kyuubi and stuck to it. Sakura didn't care and Sasuke just wanted to train and gain power.

Jiraiya had gone out to find Naruto using his spy network, Suna and Land of Snow was also helping him out.

Some of the other countries also found out what happened, Iwa went to find him for their own reasons and even asked if their leader, the Tsuchikage, could meet the Hokage to discuss it, she welcomed it and they would be meeting in a few days.

Land of Waves also sent people off to find him.

Kumo was to busy looking for Yugito Nii but also went to find Naruto, even sending their 8 Tailed Beast carrier out to find them, but to no luck.

At the current moment Tsunade is sat in her Hokage room behind the wooden desk. The room has wooden floors and stonewalls with a few shelves with scrolls and papers on them.

She sighs deeply before looking at a shadow on the floor that is familiar to her. "Have you found him?"

The person stood at the window is Jiraiya. Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also has red lines that fun down from his eyes and wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He also has a wart on the left side of his nose. He wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he has mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also has a tattoo in his left palm.

He looks gloomy and shakes his head negatively. "No… nobody has heard or seen anything of him…"

"Damn it!" Tsunade shouts as he slams her fist on the desk. She looks down in defeat and sighs loudly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." He tells her reassuringly as he hugs her, which she accepts.

They stood still for a while until a strange shadow covered the village; they started to hear screaming outside the tower. Jiraiya and Tsunade both look out to see a sight that would even unnerve Hashirama and Madara. Outside the walls were Matatabi, Chomei and Juubi, all sat down and looking over the village, almost as if they are searching for something… or someone.

"Oh Kami…" Jiraiya looks at them, his skin paling quickly.

Both then jump out of the tower.

**Konoha – Konoha Gates – 10:10 Sunday**

The two run to the gates where a large number of ninja are stood ready to attack them, some are about to jump until Tsunade stops them.

"Stop! Don't attack, they seem to be looking for something."

Jiraiya walks up front with her until himself and the Hokage are stood in front of the three beasts.

The three turn their attention to her, Matatabi purrs slightly and starts off. _**"Jiraiya, and Tsunade Senju, two of the Legendary Sannin."**_

"Yes, I'm Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha"

"I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage." He states, just as respectively as the Hokage.

"I have to ask this, why are you here?" Tsunade asks the three beasts calmly while the civilians also stop running around to here what has to be said.

_**"******__We _are looking for our sister." Chomei says happily, getting looks from everyone.

"Sister? I'm guessing you mean Kyuubi, are you planning to release her?" Jiraiya asks with a raised brow, not understanding how the beasts have genders.

_**"******__I can_ understand why you'd be confused… although we are chakra entities… we can have genders, us three and… Kyuubi are female." Juubi tells them.

"… She didn't sound like it…" Jiraiya mumbles loudly while running a hand through his hair.

_**"******__Tha_t's because father liked to be creative… I don't even have a mouth in beast form, Nibi is a horny cat and Kyuubi has a deep voice in her beast form." Juubi told him; clearly she had heard what the white haired man said.

_**"******__We'v_e come to find Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Chomei said, getting back on track with why the beasts were here for in the first place.

Everyone looks at them in shock and wonder, the civilians start to whisper things amongst themselves.

"Why?" Tsunade asks, glad that they aren't trying to destroy her village, but still shocked that three Tailed Beasts would be so interested in Naruto.

_**"******__He'_s the 'Child of Prophecy'." Juubi tells them like she's talking about the weather, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jiraiya looks at them with wide eyes, gaining the attention of Tsunade. "B-but I thought Nagato or Minato was." He stammers out.

_**"******__No_… although Nagato has our father's eyes and Minato's skills were legendary, they were and are not, I said the same thing to Nagato when he summoned me." Juubi states, getting another look from the sage. _**"He is still alive and is coming here in a few days."**_

"Well… if you are looking for Naruto you're out of luck… we can't find him." Tsunade tells them sadly.

But before anyone else can speak, a very heavenly voice fills the area. "I know where he is."

This gets everyone's attention and they all look to a nearby tower next to the wall.

Stood there is a stunning female with tan skin. She has brown hair, which is in a long ponytail, two large bangs that frame her face and some smaller ones that cover her forehead. She has grass green eyes. She was wearing a very revealing green dress that showed off her figure and firm F cup breasts and birthing hips, the dress had gaps in the sides and where her bellybutton was, it also showed off her thighs with flaps that cover the front and back, both reaching her knees. She was also wearing high heels with green straps. She had small glowing spheres around her.

The males all look at her with blushes on their faces, some have nosebleeds too. Some female's look away and some blush at her clothing.

Jiraiya is having a field day ogling her.

However Tsunade finally asks the question on everyone's minds. "I'm Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha. Who are you and how do you know where is Naruto?"

The Tailed Beasts look at her too in question.

"Naruto has been teleported to a far off place and I know this because… I am Kami." She tells them honestly and with a smile.

Everyone looks at her in shock, Kami was right there, in front of them, now everyone was worried that she would do something to them because of how some have treat Naruto.

"Kami…" Tsunade mutters in astonishment.

"Naruto lives and will return in five years, when he's 18 years old. I will leave you an orb so you can view him on his journey… I'll see you all later." She announces before appearing next to Juubi and teleporting herself and the Tailed Beasts away in a flash of green light.

The populace looks at the spots where Kami and the Tailed Beasts were, Tsunade was shaken out of her stupor when a red, human sized and floating orb appears in front of her.

Tsunade then picks the orb up and walks passed all the people who watched the scene and takes it into the Hokage tower and puts it in room that looks like a classroom.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower Classroom – 10:40 Sunday**

The classroom had wood floors and steps that led up to the higher levels of the room. The chairs and desks were wooden. The walls were stone and it had two large windows that let the sun into the room. In the front of the room was the massive whiteboard and pens to work on it, although they were behind the human sized orb that would show Tsunade and anyone else where Naruto was and what he was doing.

Tsunade was stood in front of the orb and tapped it, while Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Neji and Sakura all got into some of the seats and waited for the orb to activate. However Sakura's eyes were black and not green, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"Okay… I hope this works." She mutters before directing the next part of her speech to the orb. "Show us where Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is, please?"

The orb then says something in Tsunade's voice. "Yes, please bare in mind that you'll hear his thoughts and see everything he will do, even if he goes into his mindscape and talks to the Kyuubi, you'll also hear the fox too."

The red in the orb starts to flicker and ripple away until it shows something that was unexpected, causing them all to gasp.

**Unknown Place – Hospital – Unknown Time**

Inside a cream coloured room with blue tinted windows, a bright light, upon a soft white bed with a blue cover and pillow is Naruto, his eyes closed and topless with medical equipment beeping and keeping him alive. His body is badly damaged with hole in his torso and shoulder, although some of the smaller cuts are now gone, he is still critical.

_**"******__Na_ruto?" A familiar voice rang in the boy's mind.

Naruto then stirs slightly and opens his eyes, showing his soul piecing sky blue eyes to the world. "Kurama…?"

_**"******__Yes_, it's me, I see you're topless… which means we're in a hospital… where ever we are…" 

'I don't know what to make of that first bit… but where are we… this isn't Konoha… I think it maybe that village we were falling to.'

"_**Must be."**_

'Kurama… thank you for saving me…' He mentally tells the fox with gladness.

_**"******__Thi_nk nothing of it… but since we are here now… I will train you… I've been using my sensing abilities and found that this planet's people is well divided and use power that we don't know of… so we best be careful." The giant fox tells her host.

"Yeah…" He mutters as he looks around at his surroundings. 'Thank you…' "This is very strange… never seen anything like this back home."

**"I see you're awake"** A strange feminine voice sounds from nowhere.

_**"******__Wh_at the?" Kurama mutters as she looks through Naruto's eyes and hears what he hears. _**"Where did that come from… it sounded like it was coming from the walls, be on guard."**_

"Who's there?" Naruto asks as he sits up in bed and looks around to see where the voice is coming from.

**"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but I will protect my city and everyone in it if I have to."** The same voice said as hundreds of multicolored cubes started to assemble in front of the bed to take the shape of something smaller then him and not so human.

It appears to be an anthropomorphic brown lynx that has a female body structure; the ends of her ears, hands, and feet excluding the toes are black, and her face features a stripe along the bridge of the nose as well as one under each eye. Her eyes are green and her black hair that covers her right eye and features longer sections adorned with purple and orange beads. She wears a single-shoulder purple wrap dress that flares out about knee-length. She is NICOLE the Holo-Lynx.

Naruto looks at her with wide eyes, Kurama inside him isn't doing much better. "That was so cool." Naruto mutters, getting a small smile from the lynx.

**"You're lucky… very lucky to be alive, even with that energy barrier you put around yourself, without me softening my nanites, you would be dead."** She tells him bluntly.

"I'm lucky." He tells her with his foxy grin.

**"You know, you dropping out of the sky has caused some issues with the Council of Acorn, Republic of Acorn, the United Federation, G.U.N. and the Overlanders?" **

"You're not going to kill me are you?" He asks her depressingly.

NICOLE looks at him with a serious expression on her face and a raised eyebrow. **"No, we're not going to kill you, just need to ask you questions."**

"Okay I guess." He then hisses in pain slightly as red bubbling chakra comes out of his chest and over the holes there and on his shoulder, as the wound on his chest heals, steam starts to come out of it. It closes and the chakra vanishes and he looks at her, noticing that she just watched the whole thing.

**"You'll have to explain that to."** She tells him before someone else walks into the room.

She is like NICOLE in the anthropomorphic sense but is a Chipmunk. She has brown fur with light brown areas on the face and torso. She has as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, a short tail, and a short, open, light-blue vest and tall, matching blue boots. She is Princess Sally Acorn.

She looks at Naruto in slight shock at seeing him fully healed and awake, despite NICOLE saying he would awaken in a week. **"Well, seeing as I'm here, I'll escort you to the Council room in the Castle."** The Princess informs him before leaving and waiting outside the room so the blond human could get some clothes on.

NICOLE remains in the room but turns around. **"Welcome to New Mobotropolis. I brought you some cloths that will fit you until you get your own seeing as your old clothes were damaged."** She informs him as he picks a white open haori, cream pants and black socks and boots.

"Thank you… uhh… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He replies with an uneasy grin.

**"I'm NICOLE, I'm a Mobian Holographic Lynx and that was Princess Sally Acorn. You'll find out more when we get to the Council chambers." **

"No time like the present." He comments as he looks at the clothing he's now wearing.

NICOLE turns her head slightly, sees him then notions him to follow her.

He walks out the room with her and he walks with the two Mobian's down the hospital corridor and to the doors that lead outside.

**New Mobotropolis – Paths – Unknown Time**

NICOLE and Sally walked and escorted Naruto out of the hospital and down the paths of the city. Naruto was looking around, clearing enjoying the scenery and architecture. He was receiving strange looks from the other Mobian's, some of wonder, some of disgust and some with fear.

Naruto was slightly saddened by the looks of fear, it reminded him of home, his eyes seemed so hollow and broken, which was noticed by Sally and some of the more observing Mobian's.

_**"Naruto, I sense hatred from some of these creatures, something against humans maybe."**_ Kyuubi calmly stated to her host after she studied the body language of the animals.

'I'll ask later.'

**"What is your name anyway?"** Sally asks, breaking the silence and hoping to ease the tension between them.

"My name is Naurto Uzumaki." He tells her with a grin.

**"Interesting name, never heard anything like it though."** Sally comments while looking at him.

**"'Naruto' means 'maelstrom' and 'Uzumaki' means 'whirlpool'."** NICOLE tells Sally after a few seconds.

_**"******__She_ knows her stuff." Kurama told her vessel, praising the Holo-Lynx.

They continued to walk for a while when Naruto felt a breeze that made him stand still. NICOLE and Sally noticed and looked back, only for Sally to step back with wide eyes and NICOLE's eyes to widen. Many Mobian's started to run away from whatever was behind Naruto.

Naruto then turned around to see a massive blue flaming bakeneko with 2 Tails and has black patterns on its body and a full black underside. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye without pupils. Matatabi's nose is right in front of Naruto as she is leaning over the wall.

Behind her on the left was Chomei and on the right was Juubi.

_**"******__M-ma_tatabi, Chomei… Juubi?! How did they get here?!" Shouted Kurama from within Naruto. Who was glaring at Matatabi's multicolored eyes with a raised eyebrow and soft blue eyes.

**"He must be insane staring down a giant creature like that and with two others backing it up."** Sally comments as she studies the scene. The Mobian's around them stop running and look at the giant animals and Naruto.

Naruto then places his hand on the 2 Tail's nose and closes his eyes in deep thought for a few moments before opening them. "Matatabi, Chomei and Juubi…" He mutters loudly for the beasts to hear, which get them all to look at him more intensely but also softly at the same time.

_**"******__I can_ sense our sister, Kyuubi in you, Naruto." Chomei opens up.

"I do hold Kurama. Only the Yang half since the 4th Hokage split her in two… although I now know she's a female, which made something a few days ago very awkward…" He tells them truthfully then slowly towards the end.

_**"******__What_ do you mean, handsome?" Matatabi purrs out.

"Well… she does have a female figure… somewhat… and the awkward thing was that she sat on me a few days ago…" He tells them with a slight shudder and blush.

Kurama blushes as she remembers that incident foundly.

_**"******__You mea_n you were… oh…" Juubi mutters while every Mobian and the Tailed Beasts get sweat drops and blushes too.

"I have to ask this… why are you here… how are you even here?" He tells them and emphasizes on 'why' and 'how'.

_**"******__We_ came here to merge with you, help you on your journey as the Savior and maybe other things… And we were teleported here by Kami." Juubi tells him seriously and getting straight to the point.

Naruto looks at them with a very… puzzled look. "Uh… how could I contain four Tailed Beasts, wouldn't I explode and besides… I'm not worthy of such power and honor… It would be bad of me to have them off the bat… I want to work hard to achieve my dreams, desires…" He tells them sadly and honestly as he looks at the chakra beasts.

"You are worthy, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… your heart is pure despite what Konoha did to you, these will merge with you, I'll give you the Yin half of Kurama and I was the one who sent you here so you can prepare." Kami said, appearing next to Naruto with a swirling, glowing red ball with tails coming out of it. She then taps Naruto's chest with her free hand, making the haori vanish leaving him topless and shows his scars and his sealing tattoo on his stomach, which every Mobian notices.

**"How did he get all those scars… he can't be more then 14?"**Sally mutters in shock.

**"He's 13 years old."** NICOLE confirms for the princess.

_**"Brace yourself, Naruto." **_Juubi stated just before Kami pushed the Yin half of Kurama into Naruto's stomach where the strange marking is. While inside him both sides fuse together which in turn makes the beast grow and become its full size and power again.

Matatabi and Chomei then turn into chakra and go into Naruto through the seal on his stomach while Juubi becomes a black fog and wraps around Naruto before being pulled into his back.

When the Juubi vanishes, Naruto has the same seal on his stomach but he has a new one on his back; the new seal has a black spiral with nine black magatama in three rows beneath the spiral seal.

His appearance has also altered slightly, he is now taller then Sasuke, the whisker marks on his cheeks are thicker and more defined, his hair now much longer with bangs framing his face much like the 4th Hokage's and eyebrows are now white. He also has more muscle and less baby fat, which makes some of the Mobian girls heat up slightly, except for NICOLE.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kami asks in her caring tone as she looks at the new Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

"I feel… complete."


	3. Update on Information

This crossover will contain: Naruto – Sonic

It may also or will have small elements from: Teen Titans

The ideas for this fan fiction came from Naruto's Quest for Power By: Kamen Rider Decade Complete, Rise of the Supernovas By: Scarface101 and His Alien Girl By: Kyuubi16. I would like to thank them for the inspiration.

* * *

**What powers and abilities will Naruto Uzumaki have in this fan fiction?**

He will have Ice, Wind, Sound and Water affinities.

He will have Chakra Chains.

He will have insane Chaos powers.

He will have Super, Hyper, Dark Super, Tailed Beast (Creature), and Chakra Mode (E.g. 9 Tailed Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode) transformations.

Godly Endurance and Chakra Reserves.

Psychokinesis/Telekinesis.

From Shukaku he will get Sand Manipulation.

From Matatabi he will have Blue Fire powers, be very Flexible, Agile and have Immunity to Genjutsu.

From Chomei he will get Powder/Dust abilities, Harder Skin and Vibration reading.

From Kurama he will get Negative Emotion Sensing, Sonic Roar and 9-Tails Beam.

From Juubi he will get Malleable Chakra and Yin-Yang Release.

He will be very intelligent, powerful, and godlike, he also will have a great understanding of science.

He will have weapons training. (Guns, Kunai, Swords and Staff)

* * *

**What language will everyone be speaking and who will be the pairing?**

The language will be English and no mixing with others. I will also not be including stuttering or coughing in speech but I will state that they are doing so.

This will be a harem and Naruto will be with:

Blaze the Cat (Will become Blaze the Cat-girl)

Fem Matatabi

Fem Chomei

Koyuki Kazahana

Kurotsuchi

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem Kurama

Fem Juubi

**I may also but most likely add:**

Ino Yamanaka

Sakura Haruno

Anko Mitarashi (Will be made younger if picked)

Fem Shukaku

Mei Terumi (Will be made younger if picked)

Hanabi Hyuuga (Is older)

Conquering Storm (Will be made Lynx-Girl if picked)

Karui

Fem Kami

Temari

Rouge the Bat (Will be make Bat-Girl if picked)

Mitsuki Uchiha (OC)

Starfire (Crossover)

Blackfire (If I add more people from crossovers)

(Fuu, Shion and Yugito won't be in this. Amaru maybe in this.)

Characters will be out of character and might not be like their cannon counterparts. Yahiko is still alive and Nagato isn't zombie like and connected to that device. Juubi and Shinju are separate entities.

This will feature bashing of characters. Normal Sakura will be bashed through flashbacks. Kiba and Sasuke will be bashed.

* * *

**Key:**

**Sonic**=Chapter

**Sonic **= Location

_Sonic _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

_**"******__So_nic" = Kurama and Tailed Beast speech

_**'******__S_onic' = Kurama and Tailed Beast thought

"SONIC" = Inner Sakura speech

'SONIC' = Inner Sakura thought

**"Sonic"** = Mobian speech

**'Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

**Chapters:**

**Information**

**Lost and Found**

**Update on Information**

**Mobius and Invasion **

**Journey to the Stars**

**Return and Rebuilding ****Uzushio**

**Evacuation of Mobius**

**Return to Konoha**

**Update on Information**

**Alliance and Start of the Shinobi War**

**The 4****th**** Great Ninja War**

**Battle against Madara, Obito and Shinno**

**Juubi VS the Alliance**

**The Vision is Clear**

* * *

Land of the Sky will be a major power in this and be much more powerful in terms of everything.

**Reminder: In this story, Juubi and Shinju are separate entities!**


	4. Chapter 2

Key:

**Sonic** = Chapter

**Sonic** = Location

_Sonic_ = Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Sonic" = Speech

'Sonic' = Thought

_**"******__S_onic" = Kurama and Tailed Beast speech

_**'******__S_onic' = Kurama and Tailed Beast thought

**"Sonic"**= Mobian speech

**'Sonic'** = Mobian thought

* * *

**(Dai Sekai is the name I've picked for the Naruto World and Terra Nova for the Sonic world, you'll see why I chose that when you read the fan fiction)**

**(Please note I'm trying to not over describe stuff in the stories now unless it's a new character, outfit or location. Since people watch the series, they should know what the characters, outfits and locations look like)**

**(Please also note that some characters will be out of character since either I can't portray that character very well or I just wanted to change them)**

**(Also note that from now on characters will be in their Shippuden outfits unless I say otherwise while Sasuke will have his Road to Ninja outfit but won't have that pimp personality. If they come from another series then I'll do a basic rundown of their outfits)**

**I'd also like to say sorry for taking so long with the chapters, I am updating them slowly but I've just come out of a massive writers and art block, so I thank you all for waiting so long.**

* * *

**Roads to Peace**

**Chapter 2: Mobius and Invasion**

**Dai Sekai – Konoha – Hokage Tower Classroom – Wednesday**

Nearly four and a half years passed since Kami took Naruto and sent him to the Mobian world known as Mobius.

For Konoha and Tsunade, those were very long and tiring years. Not long after Naruto's leaving, the Tsuchikage Onoki, Mizukage Mei Terumi, Raikage Ay, Nagato of the Village Hidden by Rain, Koyuki Kazahana from Land of Snow and Gaara from Suna. Needless to say, it was a very interesting.

They had all come for the same reason: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, although reasons varied slightly among the representatives or leaders.

Onoki had come to see if it was true and if so, hopefully make an alliance between their countries finally.

Ay was on the same boat as Onoki.

Gaara although acting as a representative and also next in line to be Kazekage, wondered what happened to his friend and to made the alliance stronger between Konoha and Suna.

Nagato had come to the talks regarding Naruto and to give back Yugito Nii's body to Kumo.

However, it was what Koyuki and Mei said that shocked everyone in the meeting.

Apparently Mei herself and Naruto's parents had made an arranged marriage to help join Mist with the Leaf. She was told Naruto had died when the 9 Tailed Fox attacked but when she found out about the Land of Waves and then when the entire world found out about Naruto, she marched all the way to Konoha to get answers.

Koyuki came to reform the alliance between them and add a marriage clause between herself and Naruto, active when he comes of age.

Although now Naruto had to pick between a few girls, Nagato pointed out that Naruto is the last of two clans since he himself doesn't want anyone; Naruto has to have multiple wives to rebuild them.

But that led to a whole new argument, since Tsunade told them that Naruto went to another world, would Naruto come back as a Konoha ninja or make his own village? The representatives didn't think about that and all picked that if such an event were to pass, they would all try to make an alliance with Naruto's would be new village.

Tsunade shook her head, as she stood alone in the classroom in the early hours, she looks to the large orb that allows her to see what's going on with the young Uzumaki hybrid. He'd been busy training with the four Tailed Beasts inside him and with the Mobian's and Human's of that world. He had done more training and learned more things then anyone she knew, for her, the amount of stuff he's learned would take a lifetime.

The busty Hokage took on a few students; she took Sakura, Ino and Hinata and they all showed promise; although Sakura was the highest in progression to the point where she was better then Tsunade was in her prime.

Another thing that happened was the increasing people, who liked Naruto and or wanted him, began to watch Naruto through the orb to see how he is and all wished to help him in his journey and adventures on the new world.

The Hokage hears the door open to reveal a large group of people that come in every so often to watch Naruto and his journey.

Those people are: Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Nagato, Neji, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi, Ino, Sakura, Anko, Mei, Hinata, Hanabi, Karui, Temari and Mitsuki Uchiha.

Over the years more people came to observe Naruto on his journey on the other world.

Hanabi in another universe might have been younger but in this one she is just one year younger and she too has a crush on Naruto, like her older sister has. She still has long brown hair and the Hyuuga eyes, but wears a cream kimono with black fur around the neck, cuffs and also has the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back.

Anko saw a great deal of herself in the young male, that and she really enjoyed his blood. Anko, like Hinata could tell when Naruto revealed a true smile and when a fake one appeared.

Kurotsuchi, Karui and Temari all came at different times with their village's leaders, while Temari asked her younger brother if she could have an arranged marriage with Naruto which greatly shocked the redhead who is now Kazekage, but he accepted and vowed when Naruto returned, to give him a little talk regarding his older sister.

Kurotsuchi didn't think much about him first until she was told by Sakura told her about them meeting Zabuza and how Naruto not only beat his student but also managed to change the former Mist Ninja Swordsman. Her admiration for him also grew when she was told how quick Naruto made the _Rasengan_, and how he was able to beat Neji, the former Rookie of the Year and how he was able to beat the current one, Sasuke.

Karui was different about it. She was like Naruto in being a hothead and always doing whatever they wanted, so she developed a quick like for the male. But also was interested at his way of getting the current Hokage and the whole story behind it.

However, Tsunade looked over to where Mitsuki Uchiha sat, she has tan skin with long tailbone length black hair with bangs that frame her face and a large bang that covers her right eye, black lipstick and a unique glowing _Sharingan_, which is red with a large black triangle with a red triangle pupil. She's wearing a thigh length kimono that has elbow length sleeves, black fingerless gloves and black boots that show her toes. She has black nails.

Although Mitsuki is an Uchiha, she wants nothing to do with Sasuke or the Uchiha clan as a whole to the point where she lives in a flat. The girl is a year older then Naruto and she likes him but she is very unsure if he'd accept her, but she'll tell him anyway.

Jiraiya stood next to Tsunade and smirks and says, "Naruto is going to make me proud, look at all the girls who like him just on this world."

Tsunade gets a tick mark on her forehead and looks at him with a death glare, "Pervert… most of the guys couldn't make it since we're at war with the Land of the Sky and this Maaya who's gearing up for war…"

You see the Land of the Sky and the new secret group called Maaya began targeting smaller villages and gathering strength and also tracking down some of the Tailed Beasts, which led to Gaara's capture which in turn led to Shukaku to be taken from him, but he was saved and told them that Shukaku was taken away not by the Maaya group, but in a strange light, which was later revealed to be Kami. However Killer B's Gyuki and the 3 Tails were taken although Killer B survived but barely. The other hosts of the 4, 5 and 6 Tailed Beasts were also taken but their beasts were not saved in time.

"I know… I just hope we still have enough time before a war does breakout." The perverted sage says seriously to his teammate.

Tsunade nods before looking at the orb. "He's been gone nearly four and a half years now… and he's been doing things that most only dream of…" She says in a shocked by sad tone.

"Yeah… I can still remember his first kill… I don't think he meant to do it on purpose… but still… he's been doing well." Jiraiya stated, commending his brief student.

Both stood in silence as the others settled down, Tsunade then commanded to the orb to turn on and show their faraway ninja and friend.

The orb shimmered and turned on like a TV before showing Naruto on the world where he is.

**Mobius/Terra Nova – New Mobotropolis – Unknown day**

We see the handsome young man standing on a bank and looking over a lake surrounded by beautiful nature formed by trees and stunning flowers. The forest section of the city

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, now near 18 years old is standing at 5ft 8in with the build of an athletic swimmer with no baby fat and very good-looking. He has hair like the fourth Hokage but white. He has unique eyes now, he has a wide frog-like pupil which goes across his iris and also has a feline slit that goes down (Think Tailed Beast Sage Mode but without the red around the eyes), the colour is also different, the lower half is red and the upper is blue. The whisker marks on his cheeks are thicker and defined. He now wears a hip-length white haori with black flames along the bottom, with ten black magatama on his high collar and also on the back of his haori is the Juubi seal that remains the same. He wears a tight black vest that shows off his muscles and has ten white magatama near the neck. He is also wearing black baggy pants and big, goth like white boots.

Naruto stood with a small smile on his face as he observed nature; he then looks up at the clouds and sighs. "Nearly four and a half years now… and so much has happened…" He comments in a deeper voice. He thinks back to the events of the last near four years.

The first year was a tricky year all 'round, him training with the Human/Overlander's and Mobian's, the United Federation and Republic of Acorn respectively, he also trained with the Tailed Beasts inside him and nearly from scratch since he had a massive power boost, meaning he had to remake some of his old moves again. Along with that, he was learning from NICOLE, Tails, DR. Charles 'Chuck' the Hedgehog and scientists from the Federation, from space travel, history, technology and many things that most ninja's would never have dreamed of.

He trained with the Chaos Emeralds and the powers of _Chaos_, as it turned out, Naruto could use _Chaos_ powers but had no control over them, so it took Shadow and Knuckles to teach him as they spent more time around or using the said emeralds and powers.

Naruto did have a few other teachers, from Espio, Sonic, Amy, Sally, Vector, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and even Conquering Storm.

Although the whole issue with Conquering Storm was insane, she had to flee from the Raiju clan due to her nearly being assassinated, she barely survived and only lived because Naruto had found her when he sensed her during his meditations.

She was very angry when she woke up and demanded answers, when told that an alien human saved her, she thought it was a joke until she saw Naruto and instantly knew that she would never challenge him, as she could feel the power emanating from him. Naruto kept visiting her and getting to know the prideful lynx, it was rough at first but she opened up and both got to know each other and became friends.

The second year was a slight extension on the first when regarding training, except more extreme, Shadow taught Naruto the usage of handguns and swords, which Naruto loved and also some of the more exotic powers that _Chaos_ provides.

He did go on some missions to explore the planet and to help battle the forces of the Eggman Empire and also when Knuckles became Enerjak, needless to say battling Enerjak was the hardest thing ever in Naruto's life but it was an impressive first fight teaming up with Shadow and Sonic to battle him but were stopped when Enerjak was taken away. Although part two of the fight led Naruto to turn Dark Super that he barely controlled long enough to help Super Sonic in stopping Enerjak and to turn the Echidna back to normal.

This issue led Shadow and Sonic to help Naruto with the darker side of the emeralds. The darker side of scared the viewers at the time and even his Tailed Beasts, which the latter needed to try and find a way to help him.

Naruto during this time also preformed his first kill, DR. Eggman himself, but it was by accident, when Blaze was hurt badly by the Dr, Naruto turned Dark and completely demolished him before killing him, Blaze managed to calm Naruto down but Naruto regretted everything he had done and fled, completely vanishing from the Federation and Mobian's for a few months before he was found again.

The third year was radically different, with the fall of the Eggman Empire, the Mobians and the United Federation became a stronger alliance and built new cities together in the spirit of cooperation and unity, however there were still a great deal of robots left from the fallen Empire, ones that he had built or Roboticized had rallied together since after the DR's death, they all gained their own consciousness and individuality, since it was Eggman who was controlling them, so the machines took Robotropolis, reformed it from scratch so it was better for the world and continued to make robots to help the planet. While the Federation and Republic were not so sure at first, Naruto with the help of NICOLE managed to change the minds of everyone and to help united the world more. As more and more Human's, Mobian's and Robot's joined, the groups needed to make a single body, in which the whole planet came under, which later became United Terra Nova, as they renamed the world so that the argument of if it's called Earth or Mobius would halt.

The new renamed planet and alliance began refitting their armies and rebuilding their planet after the talks with a new issue, an alien invasion, the Xorda had already invaded before and we know the story of those two events, and then there's the Black Arms. Naruto told the leaders that they needed ships that were bred to live in space, not ships that were just for a planet and then fitted with space flight, but a pure spaceship.

While the former Eggfleet now under the control of the Robot faction and the Republic's Blue Typhon were able to go into space and go back onto a planet, they were useless against a Xorda craft as they were, so they were all refitted and at the same time, the Human's were altering their air vessels for spaceflight. All the ships had a single banner that was the United Terra Nova symbol of their home planet, all upgraded with shields, energy weapons made from _Chaos _and Tailed Beast Chakra while the ships were powered by a modified Chaos Emerald mixed with Tailed Beast Chakra, the ships also had hyperspace usage and a NICOLE A.I. installed into each one.

Another event was Shukaku suddenly appearing on the planet, but Kami told Naruto that Shukaku was about to be taken by the Maaya, this confused and worried Naruto since the 1 Tailed Beast was Gaara's, but he was told that his red haired friend survived. Shukaku then jumped into Naruto too and taught Naruto to use Sand.

It was around this time when the planet would get a new visitor by the name of Koriand'r but also called Starfire, who is an alien princess from a planet called Tamaran who at the time was being transported by another alien race as a slave but broke free and crashed in New Mobotropolis. She then kissed Naruto to learn the language of that world, and his own but then threatens him to stay away, Naruto would later help her with her problem and she lived on the planet since. Although her kissing Naruto pissed a great number of girls off, from his world, Dai Sekai and the one he's on now, Terra Nova.

Now the fourth year, which has yet to be finished. Naruto has spent this year relaxing and making alliances stronger and getting to know more of his friends. He also found out by Kami that he has to take multiple wives in order to revive his clan, which disturbed him for a while since he was never popular with the girls and that his past was littered with attempts on his life, also the fact he never knew his parents made him wonder if he could be a parent or lover. Kami then told Naruto of the group of girls that are waiting for him when he returns to his world; the names that she told him nearly gave him a heart attack: Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Karui, Temari, Mei, Ino, Sakura, Koyuki and Mitsuki. Kami also had to explain the situation regarding Mei, Temari, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi and Karui, although that didn't really help.

But the girls back on Naruto's world waiting for him annoyed Blaze, Shukaku, Matatabi, Chomei, Kurama, Juubi, Conquering Storm and even Starfire although Kami wasn't bothered since she knew Naruto would get to know or re-know the girls before making his choices but did wonder who he would pick.

Around this time Starfire's older sister, Blackfire arrived and although she was friendly with her sister and her sister's friends, Starfire was nearly taken to prison because she had been mistaken for Blackfire and was then revealed that the older sister had stolen something, was on the run and tried to frame the younger sister. This led to a small fight between the two sisters but it was stopped when the people took Blackfire who were after her. But when Naruto could sense from the older sister being taken away was not anger or hate, but sadness, almost if she didn't mean for it all to happen, Naruto informed Starfire and she told him that she'd have to wait for Blackfire.

Naruto also got to see Shukaku's, Matatabi's, Chomei's, Kurama's and Juubi's human forms, needless to say he had a mega nosebleed.

Naruto shakes his head and looks to his left to see Blaze and Conquering Storm, while both look the same, the latter's outfit was different shades of blue and not purple like before, and her harsh expression had eased slightly.

**"Thinking of old times, Naruto?"** The fire cat asked as herself and the lynx stood next to him and also gazed out at the lake.

"Just recalling the last few years… on the fourth year here now and yet… I don't know… would the village even want me back, since the council will think I left and therefore and a Rogue Ninja, but then again they wouldn't want their 'weapon' to be free, so they'd either remove my memory or just kill me." Naruto theorized as he noticed clouds in the formerly clear sky.

**"Well they can try, but they can't do anything to you, plus I'd hurt then bad."** The coolie-hat wearing lynx declared in a serious fashion, which was common for her. She then looked at Naruto before continuing in the same tone. **"Besides, Blaze, Starfire and your Tailed Beasts wouldn't let that happen also and then those council members would have to deal with all of your friends here."**

"I agree with you there, although they wouldn't do anything since they think they can control everyone, they might even try to force one of you to hurt me for them." He states with a chuckle.

**"Imagine them trying to sweet talk Shadow."** Blaze commented with a slight giggle.

**"I can't even begin to describe what he'd do to them."** The other Mobian said with a rare smile.

The group stood in silence for a moment as to enjoy nature and the environment around them. Naruto then sensed another person moving to them, or rather, floating to them.

"Hello friend Naruto, friend Blaze and friend Conquering Storm!" Shouted a very cheerful and bubbly feminine voice. The alien ninja and two Mobian's looked to see their Tamaran friend, Starfire.

She has long fiery-red hair that goes down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green sclera. She is tall, with orange tinted skin. Her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She wears a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots. When she spoke, they could see her long purple tongue.

The three others greet her before she gives them a bone crushing hug, even Naruto is still shocked at her strength, she even puts Tsunade to shame with her raw power and then she's got powers which can let her battle Shadow at his most powerful and even allow her to fight Naruto for a period of time. Naruto also thinks that she could even fight Enerjak for a long time before she would need help.

The four nattered for a while before strangely, the clouds thickened and the sky turned red. A strange hole appeared in the clouds over New Mobotropolis before hundreds of grey and crimson ugly aliens of all shapes and sizes dropped from the strange vortex.

**"What the?! Those are the Black Arms!"** Blaze shouted in shock while looking at the rain of aliens.

**"They must of won their war with the Xorda, but to think they are invading this quickly."** The ninja lynx commented out loud as she got some large ninja death stars in her hands ready to take them out.

Starfire's eyes glowed green brightly in anger. But Naruto then started to give orders.

"Okay listen up, Blaze, you got to get our planes and ships into the air, we're going to need them, don't be afraid to light up any enemies on the way."

Blaze then ran off and started to turn some enemy alien soldiers into ash.

"Storm, I need you to get all those capable of fighting and get them organized, we need to unify the fighters in the hopes of getting through this."

Conquering Storm then jumped to the trees and started taking out enemies while trying to track some fighting able Mobian's.

"Starfire, I need you to get any and all civilians to the underground shelters, we need to get them out of the way."

"What about you, friend Naruto?" The alien princess asked, wondering what Naruto was going to do.

"I'm going to bottleneck that vortex and stop more from getting down to the ground." He tells her seriously.

The orange skinned girl flies away and deeper into the city while Naruto remains still for a moment.

"NICOLE, go weapons free, send messages to everyone on the surface of the planet, we need to keep in contact and rally the planet together." He said out loud, getting a 'yes' from nowhere before several thin bolts of golden light fire from multiple areas of the city and aim skyward at the falling aliens. Naruto then powers up, getting blue aura around himself and sending himself off into the air towards the vortex. He then created black malleable chakra staffs and shot them off at the descending aliens but he laced the rods with unstable chakra that explodes when it comes in contact with the target, making multiple Black Arm soldiers explode.

The alien's tried to shot at the quickly flying white haired male, they couldn't get a shot at him through his speed and he took out many before they could even shoot.

Naruto then looks down to the city and sees parts on fire. He also notices Starfire leading the surviving civilian's away to the underground shelters while some managed to get onto blue Chinook's before they took off, no doubt thanks to Blaze. "At least… most survived here… but I can't imagine the number of deaths around this world… I hope the others are doing okay." Naruto mutters before punching a Black Arm giant solider in the spine and completely immobilizing it and letting it fall to its death before continuing the sky attack.

**With Conquering Storm**

She had managed to get a large number of the city's guards that were singled out or not on duty, and now she was leading the group to help rally the other guards and reclaim the city.

At the moment she was mowing down Black Arm soldiers with her ninja death stars before slinging them at some flying aliens. She then took out two kunai and began slashing at some near her before impaling one on the forehead that in turn saved a young Mobian guard. Storm then looks at him and pulls him up.

**"Get your head on your shoulders, the team needs your help, if you don't start directing your anger at these filthy aliens, then I will hurt you, got that?"** She told him in a harsh tone, clearly trying to get the point across quickly due to the situation at hand.

The guard nodded quickly before moving away and joining the defence of the city.

**"At least we have the humans to thank for the laser guns… otherwise bullets won't work as it's hard enough to cut through them, at least I'm a ninja…"** She wonders aloud before jumping in the fray again to help protect the city.

**With Blaze**

Blaze managed to get the last Chinook transport away carrying excess civilians and heading away from the city. She had also gotten the ships and fighters away too and told them to set a course to the Floating Island. Blaze then ran over and set fire to several enemies using her _Pyrokinesis_, and superior flexibility. She then jumps up and kicks a flying creature onto the ground and then landed on it.

She looks around at the fights round her before looking into the dark sky and seeing Naruto picking off the falling enemies in many explosive lights.

Blaze sighs sadly as she looks to Naruto, all the while she has some interesting thoughts going on. **'I'm going to have to tell him, but would he even accept me…'** Blaze shook her head before jumping at a nearby enemy and kicking it into others and making them all fall down like bowling pins.

**With Starfire **

She had just finished getting the children and civilians to the underground shelters that would be closed off by NICOLE until the Black Arms had been removed from the city, luckily the non-combatants would have enough food, water and air to live underground for a while since the air was constantly refreshed everyday and the food could be grown down there in the greenhouses and farms.

Her eyes glowed fully green and she sent off many _Starbolts_ at the enemy aliens and taking them out before they could damage anymore. As a Tamaran, she is well trained in the arts of combat and the Tamaranean fighting styles and very well rounded when it came to weapons. Although she didn't need to use weapons as her body was extremely powerful and could put most people to shame in Naruto's world and Mobius.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore, no!" She shouted before kicking a massive alien away into a building before she cleared the entire area with just her physical power.

The alien princess looks to Naruto in the sky and also at the vanishing vortex. She watches it completely vanish leaving a sunset, which is redder then usual. She looks at Naruto again who is now floating in the air looking over the city. "Friend Naruto… would he even understand…" She mutters sadly before floating away to find another group of Black Arms.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looks over New Mobotropolis now that the enemy aliens have stopped falling and the clouds have gone, he looks to the sunset and sees the Mobian home star go beyond the horizon and mutters something quietly. "It's going to be a long night."

**Terra Nova – Chaos Energy Cannon Station Orbit – Unknown day**

Two weeks had passed since the start of the Black Arm's invasion and it had been mixed in different places. While most cities had fought off the alien's some had gone completely silent, although this led the United Terra Nova alliance to send teams to those cities. Most of the time it was just communications but three of them had been really bad, where everyone in the city had been slain.

Naruto had been torn apart when he had heard this, but Blaze, Starfire and Storm helped him out through it. NICOLE informed the leaders that the battles were progressing better then they should, which lead Tails to point out that they must still be damaged from their war against the Xorda to which Naruto agreed.

Now the Commander of the United Federation segment, he wanted to get rid of the alien's quickly as they could be trying to attack evacuation centres but everyone got a strange shock when the Black Arm's started to go to space and took control of the former Eggman Empire's last space station which he used to crack the planet open to unleash Dark Gaia.

This was worrying the alliance, since that station was still able to be used and able to be fired at Terra Nova. What nobody understood was that the invaders haven't made a move on Space Colony Ark, which confused Shadow and the humans, although the Mobian's were more open with their confusion as to why they're moving to space.

There left only one plan left, take the fight to the Black Arms, which was in space, and take control of the Chaos Energy Cannon Space Station and then take out the leader of the Black Arms, who was called Black Doom, although Shadow said he'd deal with him. Naruto spoke to NICOLE after the meeting regarding the space station, but to what end, nobody knew.

This lead the Terra Nova alliance to send their full fleet into space in the last hope of getting the space station and using it against another fleet that is on its way to the planet. So they would move the station and use it to destroy the incoming fleet. Now the alliance is in a massive space battle around the station while Shadow is battling Devil Doom in the skies over Central City.

"Keep firing on that ugly ship." Shouted Naruto, who was on a Manta Ray ship that was orange and had a black spiral pattern of the Uzumaki Clan on it. Naruto's ship had all the upgrades the others did but his Manta Ray had more speed and manoeuvrability to it by using a third Tailed Beast powered Chaos Emerald which just powered the engines. He was currently in the space battle against the small Black Arm's armada around the small station though the enemy fleet consisted of different sized asteroid shaped ships with deadly firepower.

"We've broken through their shields and have torn them apart, Naruto." A random officer said, who was at a nearby console. The bridge was small but had a number of consoles that communicated to all the functions of the ship, had blue carpets and soft brown walls with strange patterns engraved into them. The rectangle room had the captain's chair in the middle that was elevated higher and a half circle console not far in front of him where the helm officer sat. Dotted around the walls to the left and right were consoles where people also sat while the back wall had three doors, the left one leads to the captain's waiting room, the middle led to a rest room for the bridge officers and the right one was a lift to the lower levels.

"How far are we from the station?" Naruto asks as he can't see it on the screen, which is showing a massive battle over the planet, purple weapons from the Black Arm 'ships' and the alliance's ships kept firing golden beams and red projectiles, making a stunning but deadly dance of lights as ships either exploded or took the hits from each other.

**"The station is closer to the planet, we're further out and need to drop to a lower orbit, showing it on screen now."** NICOLE said as she appeared next to Naruto as her standard hologram state. NICOLE duplicated herself onto all the ship's to act as their computers and aid but the unique thing is that they all share information so if one NICOLE finds something new, they all learn it.

The screen then shows the silver space cannon that looks like a half bullet with a ring around the upper segment with egg shaped sections on it.

"Take us to it, fire at will at all enemies while we're on the way, I'll be taking Starfire on-board with me. NICOLE will be in command and while I have faith in everyone's abilities here, NICOLE has got the most experience." He orders and then explains while he looks around the bridge in which the officers nod before going back to their stations, the ship then moves it's course to the station.

The ship then fires red torpedoes at an enemy ship and completely destroys it before the ship fires golden beams at several ships which remove their shields and allows a smaller Whale Gunship to destroy one of them with its torpedoes before being blasted in half by one of the others.

Naruto's ship makes it to the station and docks with the only surviving docking hatch. Naruto and Starfire run into the space station and allow the ship to return to the battle, leaving the two aliens to take control of the station and use it against the incoming Black Arm fleet.

**Terra Nova – Central City Skies – Unknown day**

"Give up, Shadow… you can't win." Sounds a booming and demonic voice, from an ugly creature that looks like a gargoyle with two heads on its body that has horns and a body that is connected to a large boulder. The skin is red and black.

**"You will fall, Doom, I have made my choice to help protect the people of this world."** Super Shadow shouts before firing a _Chaos Spear_ at the eye of the beast, which makes it recoil back in pain before teleporting away.

"You will pay for your insolence with pain." It roars before sending many boulders at the super hedgehog that then blasts at them with super speed. Devil Doom laughs, thinking that Shadow must be stupid, but he then notices red flames flicker among the gold body of Shadow.

Shadow stops suddenly and pulls his body together in a foetal position while now glowing red, he then pushes out his limbs and shouts, **"Take this, _Chaos BLAST._"** A massive red sphere explodes from him in a fiery blaze of destruction that destroys the boulders before he continues to the leader, while flying to him he charges a golden spear along his arm and hands. **"I will win, _Double Chaos Spear_!"** He then throws twin spears at the single eye of the beast, while at the same time Doom blasts him with a large _Chaos Spear_ that sends the hedgehog back while he himself gets damaged badly from Shadow's dual spears and is forced to use Chaos Control to move away.

"You are persistent, Shadow, but you are going to lose." The beast shouts loudly before gathering Chaos energy in its finger tips and makes many Chaos Spears, ready to be fired at Shadow.

Shadow looks on at his enemy and blue flames flicker along his body and his eyes turn blue.

Devil Doom then fires the many Chaos Spears at the ultimate life form. "Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog"

**"I'm not though yet, _Chaos Control_!"** The super hedgehog shouts. Time seems to freeze and Shadow moves pass the spears effortlessly before making a ring of Chaos Spears in front of him. Time then starts up again, **"Take this, _Spear of Light_!"** He then fires the many spears at Devil Doom who then gets hit in the eye, wings, body and arms with all eight energy spears, each making massive explosions on the leader.

"N-no… I can't lose here… curse you… Shadow the Hedgehog!" The beast shouts in pain as it falls to the city in defeat and death.

**"Hmph… I will stay to protect this planet… no matter what they think of me, I will always protect it and do what I always have, fight." **

**Terra Nova – Chaos Energy Cannon Station Inside – Unknown day**

Naruto and Starfire were running and flying at high speeds down the advanced looking hallways to get to the control room, the corridors were a soft blue and silver lit with soft lights.

"Friend Naruto, are we nearly there?" The alien princess asked as they kept going down the corridors that were strangely empty.

"Yes, it should be around these next three corners." He replied as he then suddenly stopped to look out a window at the planet and at the massive battle, he noticed that the Black Arms were losing the fight. He looks to the planet and sees the fires the aliens ha caused to the forests and cities. He clenches his fists before taking off again Starfire following.

"Are you okay?" She asks after a bit, concerned for her friend and secret crush.

"I've got a lot on my mind, all those people dying out there and all those dead down there… we should have been ready…" He would have continued to beat himself up but was stopped when Starfire grabbed his shoulder with a single hand and stopped him in his tracks. When he looked at her, she was giving him a harsh glare.

"Don't even go there, you know most of the fleet wasn't upgraded in time and that even though you planned for an invasion, you can never be prepared for it. So don't go beating yourself up, we can stop this now and save the others, friend Naruto."

"Star…" He looks at her in shock before showing a soft but true smile and then a nod. "Yeah… let's get going and… thank you."

Starfire smiles at him before they both shot back off down the corridors until they both stop at the corner of the last one, they then pop their heads around it and notice a large number of Black Arm soldiers protecting the door to the control room.

"It seems we are stuck, yes?" She mutters as she looks over at the flying enemies, the massive enemies and the smaller ones.

"Hmm, I agree, but they haven't put shields up to protect, meaning they just got here, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto replies back, studying the force guarding their objective.

"Yes, so we could hit them now but it's a small corridor, so they've got the advantage, or so they think." She answers back, also analysing the situation.

"Yes, we could use some rapid fire attacks to take a number of them down before they could strike back, but we would need to time it right."

_**"Good Assessment, Naruto." **_Kyuubi comments as she looks over the problem using her host's eyes.

"Well I can make many _Starbolts_, but there are too many to take out at once and it is a long corridor."

"Well, then it leaves us with only one way to get there, run straight at them and kill them on the move." Naruto said getting his black pistols out, which are laser guns.

Starfire nods and her eyes glow fully green and her hands get green energy surrounding them.

Both alien warriors then run down the corridor with Naruto firing lasers and Starfire blasting them with her _Starbolts_, both taking out multiple Black Arms. Naruto then jumps up and jumps on a flying enemy, forcing it down and squashing it before continuing the run. Naruto then uses some ice powers and freezes some of the enemies and killing others with sound and wind attacks. Starfire continues to fly alongside Naruto and use Starbolts to take out some flying enemies and ground ones, she the kicks a smaller one through a wall with raw power before firing a larger _Starbolt_ and an enemy that Naruto missed. Naruto then shots a purple laser beam at the head of one of the soldiers before both heroes' stop before a large enemy. Both Naruto and Starfire look at each other before kicking the massive alien enemy at the same time and shooting the creature through the door and into the control room.

Both then walk into the room to see a large window, a ring in the middle of the room that has several devices that point to the ring. It also has higher level where the controls are for the station. There is also another door that is see-through and you can see a small room there, which is an escape pod.

Naruto walks up to the controls and touches it repeatedly, "The station is still operational, but it will break apart if fired one more time… it was never meant to fire again so this would be the last time…" He states before he walks down next to the clear door, where Starfire is.

"So there will be only one shot, yes…" She summarizes, getting a nod from Naruto who looks out the large window to the planet.

"You will hate me after I do this…"

"What do you mean, friend Naruto?" She would have continued but Naruto placed a hand on her hip and pulled her in for a short but tender kiss on the lips. He then pulls back and pushes her into the escape pod leaving her in shock but then surprise when he closes the door and locks her in the escape pod. Her eyes widen and glow green, as she gets ready to punch the glass to stop Naruto he says something that stops her.

"This was the plan all along, Starfire…"

Her eyes widen, as she understood what he was doing. He didn't bring any emeralds to power the station, the station had used Sonic to power it before and now he was going to use his body to power the station. She knew what Naruto and NICOLE talked about a few days ago after the plan was created.

**Flashback**

Naruto had just asked to talk to NICOLE alone in his room after the meeting; they are now in his room with Naruto sat down on his bed while NICOLE is in her lynx state looking at him. His room has got orange carpets with black walls and celling and a single large light that illuminates the room. It had a large, comfy bed that had orange covers and black pillows. The room had wooden draws, table and cupboard and two sofas. It also had three doors, one to the bathroom, one that led out into corridor and the other to an extra room.

"So Sonic was used to power the weapon before?" Naruto asked his holographic friend.

**"In a way, he was in Super state and had the Chaos Emeralds on him when he did, but Eggman captured him and drained him of his Super power to fire the weapon."** NICOLE tells him, trying to figure out what her human friend is asking of her.

"Can chakra be used to power it?"

**"I'm not sure, we didn't spend much time studying the station as Eggman always kept it under a tight lock and the fact we was at war with him at the time." **

"Alright… I have a plan to fire the weapon and at the same time, Shadow can use them to stop Black Doom, I will wait until he's finished his fight to fire the weapon."

NICOLE looks at him in shocked before saying, **"You know, your plan is going to weigh upon Shadow in stopping Doom before you get onto the station, we would also need to spend more time fighting the fleet back."**

"Not if we send him off hours before the attack on the cannon, then he can find Doom, deal with him and then I can fire the weapon using myself as the source."

**Back to Present**

"Friend Naruto, please, don't do this, you mean a great deal to people here, to your home… to me…" Starfire stutters out sadly as she watches her crush about to press the button to send her away.

The seven real Chaos Emeralds appear around Naruto and spin around him slowly as his body becomes paler, his hair glows and spikes up very high, sharp and begins to change colours that look like the colours of the emeralds and his eyes turn fully red while the strange pupil remains.

"You've gone Hyper… Love Interest Naruto…" Starfire says sadly as she looks to Naruto, who smiles at her softly with a true and loving smile.

"I am sorry… I should have told you how I felt sooner… but I didn't know how you'd take it… that and I have to have multiple girls to revive my clan…"

"It's okay… I understand why you have to take multiple girls to revive your clan… but you should know that I felt for you for a long time… but I didn't know how you'd take it too… but also because Blaze and Conquering Storm also like you in a love interest way like myself…" She tells him, shocking Naruto slightly.

Naruto places one hand on the glass and Starfire does the same at the same spot. "I'm sorry for being so dense… I guess I still have some of my old traits…" He says before he presses the buttons and sends the pod away, he sees Starfire's pod plummet to the planet. He then uses his powers to activate the console above as he walks into the ring on the floor.

**Dai Sekai – Konoha – Hokage Tower Classroom – Sunday**

The room occupants were the same as before but they were on serious edge as they watched Naruto kiss Starfire and who is now about to use himself to power a weapon to save an entire world. They knew the plan from the fact they watched him formulate it, but they didn't think he'd go through with it. They had also seen his Hyper transformation before.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted in shock, as she didn't want him to die before she could tell him, although she wasn't the only one. Ino, Sakura, Mitsuki and the other girls waiting for him were wishing this wasn't true. They knew that the station would explode if Naruto fired it, so it seemed like he was going to die before they could tell him.

"Oh god… he isn't… he's really going to do it…" Tsunade mutters sadly as she watches the boy who changed her life for the better and who got her to come back to Konoha.

Jiraiya watches, he too his hoping that this isn't real, as another one of his students is about to die, and he had such a good feeling about this one too.

**Terra Nova – Chaos Energy Cannon Station Inside – Unknown day**

Naruto then looks out the window one last time before he activates the station. He then sees the sun come over the horizon. "The night has past… it may have been a long night… but there is always a day time… like there is a summer to a winter…" He then turns on the device, he is then pulled to the middle and a pulsating blue energy ring suspends him off the floor as more devices appear from the floor and celling which then blast him with lightening.

The station then opens up and lengthens, the bullet part of it opens to reveal an inner shell what looks like a targeting shaft, the light at the top is constantly changing colours like a Hyper transformation. The station starts to shift in its position and points away from the planet and into deep space.

**On Naruto's Ship**

**"It looks like he's powered up the station and directing it to face the incoming fleet."** NICOLE mutters, knowing the plan. **"All ships, pull away and head to the planet, the hostile fleet has been defeated, round up any survivors and head to the planet."** She looks at the station once more and notices the Hyper Chaos energy being used to power the station. **"Trust him to go too far…"**

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto groans as his hyper state is slowly being pulled off of him and being used to power the station, he then feels the station rumble slightly due to the strain of power being forced upon it. He then falls onto his knees when his transformation is pulled from him; he smiles at the window before fainting, but before he faints, he hears a strange voice, one that he doesn't know.

"You… it's not your time yet, you will not become an Echo yet… you still have things to do…" The strangely deep but caring male voice sounds from nowhere.

"Where… what…" Naruto mutters before he's about to fall under.

"We will meet very soon." It tells him before he faints.

The station then fires a colossal sized multi-coloured light into space before the station breaks apart and explodes.

**Deep space**

A massive fleet of Black Arm vessels move slowly to Terra Nova in the hopes of claiming the planet, but is then completely destroyed by the beam.

**Unknown Planet**

We see a dark, evil looking planet with millions of Black Arm vessels in orbit, the planet has black seas and grey lands, the planet is then hit by the beam and it continues to punch into the planet for a while before the planet then breaks apart and explodes, destroying the Black Arms' home world.

**Terra Nova – New Mobotropolis – Unknown day**

Starfire's pod lands in the city of New Mobotropolis in the water, it opens up and she flies out and lands not far from the castle. She looks up and sees the explosion remnant of the station; it made a stunning wave in the heavens. She then hears someone fly to her, she can tell it is hover jets so it must be only one person, Shadow. She also noticed Sally, Blaze and Conquering Storm arriving.

**"Starfire…?"** Blaze asks in fear, almost knowing what has happened but needed conformation.

"He… kissed me… before pushing me into the escape pod… I told him that myself, friend Blaze and friend Conquering Storm also loved him, he said he was scared and didn't know what to do…" The alien princess says as she looks down sadly at the loss of her love interest, wondering what she'd do now.

But before anyone can say anything else, a flash of light appears in front of them and when it vanishes, Naruto is there but unconscious. The group runs to him and tries to wake him but he doesn't move.

**Terra Nova – New Mobotropolis – Unknown day**

A week had past since the final battle and everything was going better again, although a large number of lives had been lost, the planet was united stronger then ever before. Naruto had since woken up from his deep sleep due to exhaustion and overuse of his powers. He stated he did add his chakra to the blast and that the Tailed Beasts inside him also added their chakras, making the beam more unstable and deadly. Naruto had also talked to Blaze, Conquering Storm and Starfire, it was a long talk but the three girls decided to share Naruto and that they'd stay with him no matter what. Blaze and Conquering Storm also had a transformation, so now they're humans but with everything that had learned when they were Mobian, they did this so it would be easier on Naruto and themselves.

On Naruto's home world, his friends were happy that he survived but were jealous of the his three new girlfriends that had gotten him first, but they knew he was on his way home, but before they could watch anymore, the orb vanished, leaving them wondering what had happened.

Now Naruto was sat on his ship, which was getting filled up and ready for a long flight, they had been told my Kami where Naruto's home world was, but she said she couldn't taken them back there again without the other gods noticing, but she did kiss his cheek, implying that she did love him and didn't care what the other gods said, adding another girl to Naruto's list so far.

Blaze, Conquering Storm and Starfire chose to go with Naruto so they can live with him, although they would visit Terra Nova every year, which Naruto also added he would come too, since he loves the planet and its people. Rouge also went with Naruto too but she chose not to say anything.

Naruto is now on a yearlong journey home in his star ship, a modified Manta Ray ship, but he wonders what the other people would be like when he gets home.

* * *

**This chapter took sooooooooo long to do, I kept changing my ideas for the harem, the story and just about everything and I just kept getting worked up and forced myself into a writers block.**

**So now this is the final version, although I will tweak it if there's errors but I will not change anything now, I will not change the harem or story.**


End file.
